Make Me Forget - A negitoro oneshot
by SenpaiSnatcher
Summary: A MikuxLuka oneshot, simply about Miku finding her forbidden love for Luka isn't one-sided. Mainly M-rated yuri, however there is a small element of story. Pure negitoro love!


Make Me Forget – A Negitoro Oneshot

I stare at my wedding dress with my mouth pressed into a thin line. It's so beautiful; long, silky and white: pure. It's covered in pearls and shines with incredible innocence. If only I was marrying someone I actually loved; if only I could love someone like normal girls do. I'm only marrying him to please my parents; he's a good man, he doesn't deserve someone like me…

I can't even cry anymore – I'm so used to feeling like this I know not to waste my tears on it. Will I have to have children…? Oh God, what am I going to do…? If only I wasn't an only child; if only I could run away from all this. Due to my parents' social situation, I can't do as I please; I can't run away and live a selfish, sinful life as I so wish to. Even if I told my parents why I can't marry him, they would disown me. I'm stuck here; I thought this sort of thing was history, but apparently not. I feel so trapped, if only she knew how I feel, if only she felt the same way. It makes my heart ache…

I hear a knocking on my door and tell them to come in. My heart skips a beat when I see who it is; Luka. She is wearing her night dress, which is black silk, similar to mine. Her figure is simply insane. The night dress is supposed to be loose, however due to her large breasts a bit tighter than it should be. I try not to stare at her, but I can't help it… The night dress stops at the very top of her thighs, so her long, perfectly shaped legs are fully visible. I find it irresistible, and it makes me disgusted by myself. She's my best friend, I mustn't do this to her…

"Hey Miku, excited?" She asks, sitting next to me on the bed. I turn to face her and force a smile.

"Yes." I lie, gazing at her beautiful features. She has a straight, small nose and plump lips which are red from that habit she has of biting them which makes me want her even more. Her eyes are a deep, endless ocean of aquamarine, and they seem to hold so much mystery.

She frowns, biting her lip. I avert my gaze, feeling myself heat up inside. I need to stop this, why won't these feelings go away?!

"Miku… What's wrong…?" She asks slowly, cautiously. I can't look at her.

"Nothing." I tell her, forcing a larger smile, however can feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Miku…! Oh my God Miku tell me what's wrong!" She says, dismayed. I shake my head, my mouth now automatically curving down and my tears falling down my cheeks. I'm going to cry – I'm going to cry a lot. A choked sob escapes my lips, and Luka gets up and closes the door. She sits next to me again and pulls me close.

"Miku, please tell me!" She pleads, resting her head on mine and playing with my long teal locks which are still in pigtails from earlier. I really wish she would kiss my forehead, stoke my cheek, and do things with me two girls shouldn't do…

"You'll hate me, Luka, you're better off not knowing." I tell her, frowning as tears stream down my face and drip onto her leg.

"Miku, I will always love you; you're my best friend - no matter what." She promises, but I still am not sure.

"Luka, I'm a sick person. You're too good for me…!" I tell her, turning my head and sobbing into her chest.

"Miku! God, you could have killed someone and I wouldn't care! In fact, if you were a… But don't you see?! Miku our friendship is like wedding vows to me…" I sob again when she brings up vows.

"Shhh… Miku, I'm sorry… Is it the wedding you're crying about?" I don't respond. "It's the wedding? Miku…?"

"It's more than just the wedding…" I tell her, pulling away from her hug and wiping my eyes.

"Go on…" She tells me, staring intently at me. I wish I knew what she was thinking; I wish it wasn't this hard… But I have to tell her… My heart is pounding in my chest, my lips quivering. I take a deep breath, and exhale my deepest secret.

"Luka… I get forbidden feelings… Not just normal lust, but lust for… girls… Not just girls but… You. I swear I've tried so hard to fight it! I can't seem to get rid of these feelings! I thought it was just a phase but… It's been a phase since I was 13! Please don't hate me! Please don't leave me! Luka please!" I sob, falling onto the floor in front of her and curling up. I don't dare to look at her facial expression. I'm ruined! Oh my God, she thinks I'm disgusting!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Luka please!" I cry. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, and a bit of shuffling. Her hand eases under my chin then makes me look up. I'm looking into Luka's eyes, they are tearful… Oh no… I sob loudly, something along the lines of sorry, but she just continues to look into my eyes, making me feel like I'm going to melt away in shame. What she does next is unbelievable.

She leans in, and places her warm lips on mine, her eyes closed. I flutter my eyes shut and allow the feeling of warmth and joy to flood through my body. The feeling of kissing another girl is magical – nothing like me and Kaito ever shared. I wrap my arms around her, and press my lips against hers harder, and I feel her arms snake around my waist. I tilt my head to the right as tears stream down my face – I can feel her tears too.

I pull my swollen lips away from hers and stare at her, speechless. She is crying too, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Miku… I've always wanted you… When you said you were engaged, I cried my heart out. I wanted to be happy for you but I just… Couldn't…"

"L-Luka…" I sniff, unable to take all these overwhelming emotions in.

"Miku…"

"Luka I… I need you so bad… Please Luka; make me forget all these bad feelings!" I gasp, pulling her up off the floor and pulling her onto the bed with me. She lies on top of me, on the plush pink king-sized bed. She kisses just below my eye, where a tear has fell, and trails soft kisses down my cheek and jaw to my neck. I wrap my arms around her, and our legs intertwine. Every movement of her body makes me more heated, every little bit of friction between us boosts our libido. She nibbles at the skin on my neck, making me moan and push my head back.

"Luka..!" I moan, playing with her long, soft-pink hair while gazing up at the ceiling. She trails her hands down the sides of my body then grabs my hips. I squeeze my naked legs tighter around hers – the feeling of her smooth skin against mine is surreal and dream-like. She pulls her lips from my neck and I look into her eyes again.

"Luka… Please, I need you!" I beg, moving beneath her and pulling her closer against my body by her waist. She bites her lip, getting me more worked up. "You're so sexy when you do that…" I breathe, pressing my lips harshly against hers without even thinking about it. It must be instinct, because normally I would refrain from these temptations. Her lips are soft and so harmonious in a kiss. Despite what people say about loving someone of the same sex, it feels so natural, so right, so perfect. She kisses me back, passionately, desperately. It makes my entire body shudder with desire. She licks my lower lip, and I part my lips for her. My mouth is flooded with her taste, and I can feel lewd liquid forming in my panties. Our tongues touch, and the feeling in sensational. Our tongues then dance in a delicate way, slowly becoming more urgent and more needing.

Luka grabs my thigh with her hand; her grip is strong and lustful. I can feel the desire radiating off her and its driving me into a state of frenzy. I release her waist and let my hands explore her body. I feel the line that trails down her back, her perfectly formed butt then hold her hips. I pull my swollen lips from hers and smile up at her, my eyes saturated with lust. She bites her lip again, this time I know it's intentional.

"Stand up, Miku…" She whispers seductively, climbing off me and turning off the main light so only a dim lamp illuminates the room. I do as she says, and she smiles at me sexily. A little shy all of a sudden, I cross my arms over my chest. She approaches me, slowly, like a cheetah preparing to strike at its prey. I stand, immobilized, as she strokes my cheek with her slender finger, anticipation floods through my veins. She pulls out my pigtails, allowing my long teal locks to cascade down my back.

"Lift your arms." She hums in her melodic voice, and I do as she says. I can tell she is a bit nervous as she lifts the silk dress off me with ease. I want to cover myself, but fight the urge. She breathes shakily, throwing the silk garment on the floor and gazing intensely at my naked body. I bring my arms back down, and a blush creeps up on my cheeks.

"You're… You're so beautiful…" She breathes, scanning my body with a hungry and appreciative look.

Boldly, I grab the fabric of her dress, and she lifts her arms up co-operatively. I pull it off, revealing her gorgeous body. I lick my lips, staring at the beautiful girl I have always loved. I never thought I would see her in this way…

She is wonderfully endowed, large breasts and shaped like the idealistic woman – unlike me. I can't believe it – she's truly perfect in every aspect. I don't even notice the dress dropping from my hand, I simply gaze entranced at her. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me into a sensual embrace. I can feel every place our skin makes contact tingling. Her crotch rubs gently against mine, her large breasts touching my small ones. Her arms are wrapped around my waist. I nuzzle her, and kiss her neck. She mumbles something, and I start to suck and gently nibble at the skin. She lets out a moan of approval. I pull away from the love-bite, and lick it gently.

Luka leans out from our embrace a little, then smashes her lips onto mine – more forcefully and sex-driven than before. I kiss her back with equal force, almost in a competitive manner. I run my hands over her body, around her waist then up to her chest. I hold her large breasts, nervous and excited. I squeeze them gently, and run my thumb over her nipple. She groans, so I take it as a good sign. I continue to massage her breasts, each of her appreciative moans driving me on. I squeeze my legs together, feeling incredibly worked up. She notices, and releases me from the kiss. I notice her legs are also tight together, and even find myself staring at her crotch.

"You're… excited…" She murmurs, causing me to blush darkly. "Let me touch you…" She backs me against the bed, and I fall down onto it willingly. I stare into her eyes, which glint with dark forbidden lust. I feel so defenceless I can almost hear my heart thudding in my chest. She pushes me gently so I'm lead in the centre of the bed, and bites her lip as if considering what to do.

After a few seconds, she crawls onto the bed, smirking. She places her hands on my shoulders quite forcefully and puts her lips to my collarbone. I close my eyes, relaxing, and she then begins to trail her tongue down my body. The feeling of her hot, wet tongue trailing over me is making me grab onto the bed sheets roughly. When her tongue passes over my nipple a small moan escapes my throat, and it seems to fire her up. She continues to lick me there, hardening my nipple. She drags down a hand from my shoulder and begins to touch and squeeze my other breast gently.

"Lu- Luka…!" I gasp, quivering slightly in pleasure. I feel like I could drown in the feeling. I open my eyes, and watch the erotic sight, her eyes lock with mine, making me feel hotter and more intense. Sharing this night with Luka is unbelievable.

"I-I love you…!" I blurt out, not thinking straight. She stops for a second, and lifts her tongue from me.

"I love you too, Miku." She whispers, her voice lust-ridden, smooth and sexy. She then delicately sticks out her tongue and continue to lick my skin which feels like it's burning from the cocktail of love and lust that's brewing up inside me. She slides her tongue over my breast again, then over my stomach – slowly, teasingly – and down my navel. As her tongue grows closer to my crotch, she pulls away, leaving me hanging. She giggles darkly at my desperateness, and begins to trail a slender finger over the line of saliva she left.

"What's wrong, Miku? Not…" She strokes my genitals gently, sending shivers down my spine, "…Satisfied?" I gaze at her desperately, the words I so badly want to say not forming in my mouth. She chuckles, stroking me again. My heart is pounding, and I'm holding onto the bedcovers tightly. Shit, she's so sexy. She bites her lip teasingly, and begins to rub me. I moan quietly at the friction, my grip on the sheets tightening further. She begins to get rougher, causing me to moan more.

"Oh God, Miku your moans get me so turned on…!" She rasps, her voice ragged and her usually calm tone is vanishing.

"L-Luka!" I cry, the feeling inside of me whirling around faster and faster.

"Shit!" She hisses, closing her eyes biting her lip in sexual frustration. After a few seconds, she opens her eyes again, seeming to have regained her calm.

"M-more!" I beg, and she smirks in a way that makes me squeeze my legs together.

"Now, now, Miku, if you're squeezing you're legs together like that we'll never get anything done…" She murmurs, prising my legs apart then pressing her index finger against my opening and applying pressure.

"You've got very wet, Miku…" She hums, making me blush at our intimacy. She laughs quietly, and slowly eases her finger inside of me. I let out a small whimper, it hurts a little bit, yet it feels amazing; so alien but so _right_. I see her face mould into a slight frown.

"What's wrong?!" I ask worriedly, going a bit pale.

"No, it's nothing Miku. You're bleeding a bit, that's all." She reassures me. I frown a little too, but then she swirls her finger around inside me, making me feel a bit dizzy from the sudden pleasure. She continues to do it, getting our libido back to where it was before the blood incident.

"Oh, Luka…!" I moan, my hips involuntarily thrusting upwards. She inhales sharply.

"Someone's eager… Let's take this to another level since you're so unsatisfied…" She hisses, and thrusts a second finger inside of me. I can feel myself stretching – it hurts a bit at first, but the feeling when I adjust to it is amazing. She stares intently at my face, watching my expressions. She's so full on, so intense – it's like a bomb is just waiting to go off inside me. She swirls around in me, and I breathe shakily. Licking her lips then biting them, she starts to rub what must be my clitoris as she fingers me. I let out a slightly louder moan, jerking my head back and my body involuntarily moves to her rhythm.

"L-Luka please!" I beg, although I do not know what I'm actually begging for. I squeeze my eyes shut, and completely submerge myself in the pleasure. I can't believe I'm having this rendezvous with Luka – my first ever time with someone is with the girl I thought would hate me for being this way, the girl who I've loved since I was young – is this a dream? I can feel my whole body to shake, turning into one big mess. Just as I feel like something insane is about to happen, she withdraws her fingers and sucks them, gazing into my eyes with burning desire. I feel so empty and confused, and extremely frustrated.

"L-Luka?" I splutter, not sitting up. She pulls her fingers out of her mouth and smirks.

"You taste good, Miku…" She purrs, making me a little bit embarrassed but still extremely sexually frustrated.

"L-Luka…!" I stutter, not quite knowing what to think.

"You know, I just can't get enough of you…" She whispers, and crawls down the bed a little.

"L-Luka?"

"You know, I think I want more of you… Stay still…"

I gasp, and she puts her head down near my crotch. Teasingly, she blows on my clitoris, making me shudder.

"Luka are you sure?!" I ask, and she licks her lips excitedly.

"Oh yes, Miku." She reassures me, the licks me. I moan, as her hot, wet tongue trails over me.

"You taste incredible…" She mumbles, licking me again.

"Sh-shit Luka!" I hiss, overwhelmed by how amazing it feels.

She then continues to lick me, lapping up the fluid greedily and skilfully stimulating my clitoris. I squirm as she sends sensational feelings throughout me, moaning and crying her name in pleasure.

"Luka! Oh God Luka I love you- ah!" I moan, my legs trying to squeeze shut. She grabs my legs and firmly holds them down so they cannot close, intensifying the feeling.

"Luka! Luka! I-!" I cry out quite loudly, feeling as if a bomb is about to explode inside me. She rubs my clitoris hard with her tongue, and I completely lose it.

"Luka!" I practically yell her name, as everything seems to spiral around me. I feel absolutely amazing as lewd liquid flows out of me and my entire body shakes in pleasure. After only about 12 seconds, it's over. I lie there weak and tired, as Luka licks up the liquid hungrily.

"L-Luka?" I mumble, feeling around the bed for her. She climbs up near me and holds me in her arms. I am absolutely exhausted. I close my eyes as I regain my bearings, surrounding myself in Luka's warmth.

"You smell nice…" I mumble, making her laugh quietly.

"You taste nice." She tells me, making me blush deeply.

"L-Luka!" I stammer, embarrassed. Regaining my energy, I realise Luka is yet to get her relief. I feel a bit guilty…

"Luka, can I try something?" I ask timidly.

"Of course, what do you want to try?" I climb out of her grip and crawl to the end of the bed. She understands my intentions now, and nods.

I hold her hips with my hands, and then press a kiss on her genitals. She shudders, and I try to imitate what she did to me by blowing on her.

"Oh!" She gasps, and then I go in with my tongue. I lick her slowly, curiously. Her flavour floods my taste buds; she is salty and intense. She stiffens in what I'm guessing is pleasure. I don't know what to think at first, but then I realise; I want more. I lick her again, delving deeper and listening to the intensity of her moans. It gets me incredibly turned-on, and I continue to lick her in a hungry fashion, gripping onto her hips. She moans my name, and it really encourages me.

"Miku, oh!" She cries, shaking in pleasure. I can _taste_ her getting increasingly wet. I push out my tongue further and slide it up her, then press down on something that makes her yell in pleasure. "Oh, Miku! Oh my God!" She yells while gripping firmly onto the bed sheets, her legs trying to close. I keep them apart with my arms, and continue.

"Miku, I'm going to…!" She yells, and I pull my tongue away from her. "Miku please!" She begs. I boldly take my finger and press it against her opening, then slowly insert it in her. I can feel a little resistance, however continue. It then stops, giving me full access. She is warm, and extremely wet. I see a small dribble of blood, which makes me shiver a little, however ignore it and focus on making Luka feel good.

"Is that good, Luka?" I ask in a low, quiet voice.

"Yes, Miku!" She breathes, and I swirl my finger around in her –the sensation is like nothing I've felt before. She moans, rocking her hips. I do it again, and again, building up the pleasure. "Miku…! More!" She begs, and then I know it is the perfect time. In one swift movement, I insert a second finger and also rub her clit with my thumb. I rub her violently and swirl my fingers round at an incredible pace; she begins to moan uncontrollably.

"Miku! I'm about to-" She cries, and I withdraw my fingers. I quickly move up the bed so I am on top of her and grind my wet genitals on hers, moaning softly. She lets out a loud moan, shaking. I can feel lewd liquid pouring out of her, and continue to grind on her. She screams my name in ecstasy, making me feel completely amazing.

"Luka, I love you!" I yell, leaning down and nibbling on her neck. She scrapes her feminine nails on my back; it hurts in a good way. After a few more seconds of bliss, she calms. I exhale, and rest my head on her chest.

"I love you too, Miku…" She mumbles, running her hand through my hair.

"I… I'm sorry…!" I hear a heart-broken, melodic male voice say. I feel the blood drain from my face, and tears form in my eyes. I turn my head around, and see Kaito in the doorway. Tears are streaming down his face – I feel like I'm about to die from guilt.

"K-Kaito?!" I stutter, tears now falling from my eyes also. "Kaito I'm so sorry!" I cry. He wipes his face, and smiles painfully.

"Miku, I always knew your feelings for me were… A lie… I'm sorry I ignored it… I'm sorry if I've caused you pain…" He apologises, making me feel even more terrible. There's no way he will marry me now – I'm surprised he's not angry. I grab my night dress and quickly pull it on, then stumble over to him.

"Kaito! I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to get hurt!" I sob. He tries to hide his pain but I can see it in his eyes.

"Miku, Luka… Leave. Get away while you can, run off and be happy together..." He tells us.

"But Kaito, what about-"

"I'll be fine Miku; I just want you to be happy. Just go! I'll tell your parents I don't know a thing." He tells me. I can't believe this is happening; this whole night is like a dream of some sort. I look back at Luka, who has now got her nightdress on. She nods at me, so I grab my credit card and two coats. I throw a coat at Luka and she pulls it on, as do I.

"I'm so sorry, Kaito." I apologise one last thing. He nods.

"Go live a happy life – okay?" He tells me. I nod, and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for everything…" I tell him, and grab Luka's hand – and then we run. Down the stairs, along the hallway, through the door and away from all the lies we've lived in for so long.


End file.
